The marauders
by HpAndHttydLover
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in the seven school years of the famous marauders? Here's your chance to find out. From the first train ride to the last, with all the pranks in the middle. This fanfiction will contain; Wolfstar and Jily disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... yet
1. Just some things you need to know

Hey ya'll! This is my second story and I hope you like just as much as my first.

1. **the marauders**

-Remus John Lupin: Werewolf

-Sirius Orion Black: White sheep of his family

-James Fleamont Potter: bespactled idiot ( fine he's not... some times...)

-Petter Pettigrew: the follower

2. **ships**

-wolfstar ( my favorite!)

-jily (although I like the name Lames better)

3\. **some questions of your own?**

4\. **I can't think of any more things**

5\. **let's just start the story**


	2. The first train ride

_Enjoy!_

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

Remus was looking out of the window of his compartment. he had already said goodbye to his mother, Hope Lupin, before he entered platform 9 3/4, seeing she was a muggle and therefore couldn't go through the wall. He missed her already. That sweet women that loved and cared for him, even after his was bitten.

Yes, Remus John Lupin was a werewolf. A flesh-eating beast was going to Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in England filled with perfectly normal people, unlike himself. Remus and his mother also hadn't believed it when he had gotten his exceptance letter. It had taken Dumbledore, the headmaster of hogwarts, to prove that he indeed could come to school. He would have to keep his lycanthropy a secret though. But that wouldn't be a problem would it? In his eleven year old mind it wouldn't

Remus yawned. He was still tired of the last full moon, which was yesterday. The change from human child to vicious beast took a lot of energy, and because of the lack of prey in his cellar at home, he slashed himself. His wounds were still healing from that. Remus yawned again. Sleep would be good. Then he could rest and let his wounds heal. Yes sleep, just a few... Before he could finish that thought he was already deep asleep.

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

James had looked forward of going to Hogwarts his whole live. His parents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, had told him all about their years at the school. From all the different classes to the floating candles in the great hall. It all sounded so magical. Well, even more magical than at home. James was a pure-blood and had grown up with magic all around him. Therefore it had not been much of a surprise when he had gotten his letter saying he was excepted into Hogwarts.

Right now James was waving his parents goodbye from inside the Hogwarts Express. He would miss them, he knew that for sure. Turning away from the platform James pulled his heavy trunk after him and walked down the train, looking for a compartment filled with people his age. He was just about to enter one when he heard yelling a few compartments away. James got curious and cautiously walked towards the place where the yelling came from.

When James looked inside the compartment he saw two boys, one from around his age and the other one was probably a seventh year, and two girls, who both looked like sixth years or something. The young boy with long black hair, that reached his shoulders and the girl with similar hair were shouting at each other. The door muffled some of it, but James could make out the words, Slytherin and not wanting to follow the family line. Well, happy family you have when you just shout at each other, James thought.

Just when he was about to leave those two bickering, the door flung open and a body crashed into James, taking them both to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" a voice said from behind James. James rolled over and saw the boy from in the compartment standing over him. The boy stuck his hand out to James. He took it and the boy helped him up. "It's oké," James told the boy " you didn'y do it on purpose. I'm James Potter by the way. And you are?" "Sirius Black." The boy called Sirius answered. James eyes widened. That boy was a Black?! One of the most dark pure blood family's to ever existe?! "Black? As in the most-" " Yes, yes," Sirius interrupted him," the most ancient and noble house of Black, bla bla bla. I prefer to call it the most prejudiced and lazy house of Black, but i've been the only one so far to think of it that way." James chuckled at Sirius' interpretation of his family. The chuckling turned into laughter and soon he was on the floor, twisting around like a maniac.

Sirius looked at him mildly concerned. "You ok?" He asked. It took James a minute to calm down enough to respond to Sirius' question. "I-I'm f-fine," James finally answered, still laughing, " I just never have heard anyone describe the Black family like that. Most definitely not from someone who is indeed a Black" " Well, now you have." Sirius deadpanned and James laughed again.

Suddenly Sirius heard something over James' laughs. He stuck up his hand signaling James to be silent and listened. There it was again. The screaming of a boy. James and Sirius looked at each other for a second and both bolted towards the screaming sound.

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

Ever since Sirius got his letter he had looked forward to going to Hogwarts. Not only because he would finally learn magic, but he would also be away from his family. Sirius hated his family. You see, Sirius was a Black. The Black's were prejudiced pure blood maniac's despising all that was not magical or fully human. For example; they tortured Muggles just for fun and helped the ministry capture half-breeds like werewolves and vampires. His whole life Sirius has been against all the things his family believed in. He thought muggles were no less just because they couldn't preform magic, and that not all werewolves killed people on purpose.

That's the reason his whole family despised him. Well, maybe not his little brother, Regulus, but his parents, Orion and Walburga Black, definitely did. They punished him for the slightest hint of his repulsion of there ways. When that happened they would lets the house elves hit him with invisible whips and remove all the scars so he would still look perfect from the outside, when on the inside he was very much broken.

Even when Sirius left for the Hogwarts Express they didn't show any sign that they would miss him. Not that he would miss them. "Make sure you get in Slytherin and do well in classes." Was the last think they said to him before he entered the train. Once inside the train Sirius was pulled into a compartment. When he looked around he saw the people he had rather not seen. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black along with Narcissa's boyfriend Lucius Malfoy.

"So, little cousin," Bellatrix began," You have come for your start at Hogwarts I see?" Sirius just growled, knowing better than to answer having the chance to get hit. "Not very talkative anymore? Well that will chance when you make friends with your fellow Slytherins." Sirius growled again " I don't want to be in Slytherin." He mumbled. Bellatrix heard his mumbling. "What did you say, dear cousin?" She asked dangerously sweet. " I don't want to be in Slytherin." Sirius repeated, what harder this time. "WHAT!," Bellatrix screeched," YOU WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN! THERE IS NO BLACK HEARD OF THAT WAS NOT IN SLYTHERIN!" Sirius wicked a bit at the high level his cousins voice had reached. "Well maybe I don't want to be in Slytherin. Maybe I will not follow the family line and be put in another house than Slytherin!" Sirius shot back at the black haired fury. "GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Bellatrix screamed "GLADLY!" Sirius shot back and stormed out of the compartment. He ran so fast that he didn't see the boy in front of him and crashed against him, falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius said quick. Apologising for running into the boy. The boy rolled around to face him "It's oké," he said, sitting up," You didn't do it on purpose. I'm James potter by the way. And you are?" He asked Sirius who simply answered "Sirius Black" James' eyes widened."Black? As in the most-" " Yes, yes," Sirius interrupted him," the most ancient and noble house of Black, bla bla bla. I prefer to call it the most prejudiced and lazy house of Black, but i've been the only one so far to think of it that way." The boy chuckled what fast turned into laughter until the bespectacled boy named James rolling on the ground laughing like a maniac.

Sirius looked at him. Mildly concerned for the boy's sanity. "You ok?" He asked James. It took a full minute to get a reply."I-I'm f-fine," James finally answered, still laughing, " I just never have heard anyone describe the Black family like that. Most definitely not from someone who is indeed a Black" " Well, now you have." Sirius deadpanned and James laughed again.

Suddenly Sirius heard something over James' laughs. He stuck up his hand signaling James to be silent and listened. There it was again. The screaming of a boy. James and Sirius looked at each other for a second and both bolted towards the screaming sound.

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

Peter was the third and last son of Theuses and Cora Pettigrew. When his letter came his parents were expecting it and weren't as enthusiastic as when his oldest brother, Daniël, got his letter, and Fred, the second brother, after that. They still ate Peter's favourite food, fried chicken wings with mashed potatoes.

Peter's oldest brother had graduated last year so he would only see Fred at school, but not so much because Fred was in his fifth year and would have to study for his O.W.L's. Having older brothers also meant you had something to add up to. Daniël had been top of his class and Fred would make a perfect healer. And then you had Peter, he wasn't good in anything. Even the simplest tasks, like washing the dishing could end up disastrous when you let Peter do it.

When Peter and his family arrived at King's cross everything went well. At least if you don't count when Peter ran into the wrong wall twice. But nothing he hadn't really done before. It was only when he tripped and fell against a group of fifth year Slytherins when everything went wrong.

"How dare you push me!" A boy, and obviously the leader of the group, yelled at Peter who tried to make himself as small as possible. "No! You may not cower away!." The boy signaled his followers to hold Peter up as he struggled to get away. "You'll be punished for that. _Densaugeo_!" At the start Peter felt nothing but a few seconds later he felt something creeping over his bottom lip. Peter's hand shot up and tried to make out what that thing on his lip was. Whatever it was, it was growing fast. When it reached his chest Peter looked down. He screamed. There, at his chest, were his teeth. He screamed even louder. He was going to make a foul out of himself, showing up with teeth that now reached his abdomen.

When Peter started to worry if he could even stand up without having his teeth touch the ground a voice yelled, "Leave him alone!" Peter looked up and saw the Slytherins turn towards two boys with black hair. one of them had grey eyes and wavy, black hair that reached his shoulders. The other one had hazel eyes, outlined with glasses and messy, black hair. they both had their wands pointed to the Slytherins to threaten them, but Peter doubted that they knew any helpfull spells. "A, Black, nice to see you join the party." the Slytherin boy started. "I don't bully people who haven't done anything." the boy named Black stated. "Oh, but this kid did do something. He pushed me." Black looked at peter. "Is that true?" he asked. peter tried to say no, but it came out as a muffled "wnow" and he shook his head instead. "See, he didn't do anything. And now leave before I hex you." The Slytherin boy sneered, "And what excacly do you think you can do to me? Your just a pathatic first year." "Than you deffinitely don't know the Black family, Rosier." Peter looked at the Slytherin that was called Rosier and saw a flicker of fear in said boy's eyes. the Slytherin knew he had lost. At least, for now. "I'll get you later, Black." He said, turned away and walked back to his compartment.

When the two boys that had saved Peter knew for sure that Rosier wouldn't come back soon, they rushed to peter's side. "Are you ok?" the bespectacled boy asked him. Before Peter could answer him, the boy answered his own question. "No, no of course you not ok. look at you. Wait here, I'll get a prefect to fix your teeth." With that the boy dissapeard and peter was left alone with Black.

There was a uncomfortable air around the two first year. Just when Black was about to intruduce himself the other boy came back with a girl. "Oh dear, what has Rosier done now." the girl said before she pointed her wand at Peter who, in turn, though she was going to hex him and he pulled himself into a tight ball. Or as tight as his teeth would let him. The girl noticed this and quickly said, "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll only stop the growth of your teeth and shrink them back to there normal size." Peter still didn't really trust her, but with enquaragement from the other boys, he slowly uncurled himself. The girl slowly, she didn't want to scare Peter twice, did a few spells. Peter could feel his teeth going back to their normal size. The only memory of the teeth ever being so big was the slight tingling feeling. "Come," the messy haired boy said, "let's enter this compartment. I just need to find my trunk."

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

Finding his trunk was not so difficult. It was still standing in front of the compartment he was going to enter earlier. Bringing it back was another story. The trunk was still very heavy and James took twice the time it took to find his trunk to bring it to the compartment where his new friend were.

Finally James arived at his destination and opened the compartmentdoor. Inside there were Sirius and the mousy boy along with a sleeping boy in the corner of the compartment. "Who's that?" James asked Sirius, but it was the other boy that answered. "We don't know. He was already sleeping when we entered and I don't want to wake him." " I'm James by the way. James Potter." James said and stook his hand out for the boy to shake. The boy took it and shook his hand. "Peter Pettigrew." "Cool! Want to be friends?" James asked, excited to make friends. "S-sure." Peter said and he turned to Sirius. "And you are?" "Sirius Black, " Sirius answered, "Yes. Black. As in the most prejudiced and lazy house of Black. I know." Peter skweaked at the name. "B-Black,"He stuttered, "But they only hurt people. They are definitely not as nice as you." Peter said, still a bit nervous. "I take that as a compliment," Sirius said, "but your right. They are not nice. And if I'm like my family than that guy is a werewolf." Sirius said, while pointing to the sleeping boy in the corner.

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

The rest of the ride had gone pretty well. James, Sirius and Peter talked about Quidditch, houses and their favourite sweets. James wanted to be in Gryffindor and Peter and Sirius both said it didn't really matter as long as they weren't in Slytherin. They also found out it was Peter's birthday. As a present James and Sirius bought him sweets that Peter happily ate.

The boy in the corner of the room could sleep trough anything. No matter how hard the boys laughed, he stayed asleep. The only sign that he wasn't dead was that his chest went up and down with every breath he took.

After what seemed like forever the train slowed down. "Finally," Sirius said, "we arrived!" James looked at the still sleeping boy. Really, how long could he sleep? "S-should we wake him?" Peter asked, looking at his new friends. "We probably should." James said. Suddenly a idea came in his head. He look at Sirius with is mischievous look in his eyes. "You said you liked pranks didn't you." "Yes, what do you want me to do?" Sirius said, getting where James was going. "Good," James said, "seeing that our friend here won't wake up from sound. Why not let his feel something." James looked at Sirius. "I have a bottle with water in my trunk. My parents didn't want me to lack anything. Why don't you grab that bottle and spill it on him while I excpose him a little bit more." Sirius looked at James with the same mischievous look. "Let's wake our friend shal we." And he walked to James' trunk.

When the train stopped both Sirius and James stood ready to put their prank into action. "You ready?" James asked. "I was born ready." Sirius answered. "Ok, on the count of three. One... two..THREE!" Sirius dropped the water onto the sandy haired boy, who shot up when the water touched his skin. "W-what?" He spluttered. "Your awake!" Sirius said happily. "Come, we're at Hogwarts." Sirius pulled the boy from his position on the couch and walked out of the compartment. The boy had no choice but to follow Sirius seeing his hand was still in Sirius'. James and Peter walked after them and their journey started.

 _~*~MWPP~*~_

 _Hey ya'll. So what do you think of it? Was it any good. Leave it in the comments. The next chapter will be about the sorting._

 _If you have any ideas for this story, don't hassitate to tell me. Good or bad, it will just help me to make it even better. As for now,_

 _~magical muggle out~_


End file.
